Lust and Iceblock
by DarkFireheartNinja
Summary: Who would've thought that Aoi would become so attractive? Or that Tsurugi could be turned on by an ice block? And where the hell is Tenma? First time smut, Rated MA for foul mouths and my strong, dirty imagination. An Inazuma Eleven Go fanfic.


**Lust and Ice block**

Who would've thought that Aoi would become so attractive? Or that Tsurugi could be turned on by an ice block? And where the hell is Tenma! First time smut, so please be gentle. Rated MA for foul mouths and my strong, dirty imagination.

**Author's note:** I don't approve of young middle school kids engaging in sexual acts so I've put these guys in high school. ;) Oh and I'm trying a slightly different style of writing. It's a smut, so don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go or any of the characters of Inazuma Eleven Go. They are the property of Level 5. However I do own my dirty imagination.

_Italics_- for thoughts, emphasis, and letters/email.

The day was_ hot_! Why of all days for a heat wave did it have to be Monday, the freaking beginning of the week! Tsurugi didn't want to go to school; he'd already gone to that godforsaken middle school for three years without missing a day, and his perfect attendance continued well into high school. So wasn't he owed a break? Unfortunately, according to the calendar plan Kurosaki drew up for him, the Raimon High soccer club have practice today so he must be in school._ Damn Kurosaki and his perfectly drawn up plans!_

Tsurugi groaned as he heaved his body out of bed. Now that he was fully awake he realized his body was covered in sweat and his white vest was sticking to him._ Oh great, what an auspicious start to the fucking day! _He thought darkly as he stripped off his clothes, including underwear, dumped the damp items into the clothes basket, grabbed his towel, and stepped into the bathroom. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror, quite pleased with what he saw. Time had been kind to him; his body was more muscled due to the increased intensity of his training, skin was healthy, eyes were brighter, and he was taller. His hairstyle was the same from middle school, but without the ponytail; He's got hair in the right places, and well, his cock was a good size. Overall he looked like a _man_. Shindou, Tenma and that pink-haired bishonen were still as feminine-looking as ever; they don't have shit on him.

Tsurugi's smug smirk was wiped off his face when he glanced at the clock in his room. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!"

Aoi was thinking the same as she ran through her neighborhood. She narrowly missed hitting a pair of grannies and a sign post in her haste, she was so late. Darn that Tenma, he kept her up last night. Well not physically, but he kept appearing in her dreams, doing such… _dirty _things to her. In the end she had been so hot and bothered that she couldn't get back to sleep. Even remembering made her face warm and Aoi knew her face was turning a deep red. _No, no, no! Tenma is my friend, just a friend!_ Oh, her fellow managers are not going to let her alone if she turned up late with a red face. Especially the Shindou-obsessed Akane and her camra.

"Why is this happening!" she cried out in frustration as she turned the corner to the school… and slammed right into a purple wall. _Eh? Since when was there a purple wall in the middle of the road? _Then Aoi looked up and nearly choked on the "Owww", for what she initially took to be a purple wall was really Tsurugi Kyousake, wearing his usual 'uniform', including the purple cape. And they were standing really close.

He stared down at her, seeming so disinterested that it was almost insulting. But for some reason Aoi couldn't look away from his face, even though she knew her face was starting to greatly resemble a tomato. Maybe she could blame the red face on the heat… But this is the closest she's ever gotten to the stoic boy and her heart was thumping so hard it hurt.

Tsurugi, for his part, also couldn't look away from the girl. This was because he was trying to recall her name (he'd made a data file on all the students in Raimon, in case someone actually useful was around), although he's certain she goes to Raimon High too. _Well no shit, Sherlock, she's wearing the uniform. _Tsurugi grimaced inside while outside he continued calmly gazing at her. _C'mon, name, name, name… What is your name, pretty thing? _Well, it's true. The girl before him was really attractive, with dark shoulder-length hair, clear bluish-gray eyes, nice legs and, best of all, curves in the right places. And she looked cute with that blush. There was also something familiar about her, only he just couldn't grasp it and it was starting to annoy him.

At last she looked down and Tsurugi, remembering himself, stepped back. The girl gave him a smile that looked more like grimace before darting past him. She told him as she hurtled down the road, "See you at practice this afternoon, Tsurugi!" Finally it clicked! Tsurugi remembered that she must be one of the managers of the soccer club, Ai or something. And she hangs out with that irritating Tenma Matsukaze.

"Well, well, well," Tsurugi licked his lips as he set of towards the school. "How did I miss something so delectable right in front of me?"

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Aoi's face had returned to a normal color so she was able to get through without worrying about the other two managers. However, Tenma was also absent from class. "Shinsuke, do you know where Tenma is?" she had asked the pint-sized defender that morning. But he said no. It was troubling, especially because she felt so relieved.

Tenma has never missed a day when there was soccer practice, not even if he was feeling sick. At the thought of Tenma, suddenly the dreams Aoi has been having of him came rushing back. Tenma licking her lips, Tenma touching her, Tenma pulling her towards his body, Aoi's own body reacting to his… and all of a sudden Tenma transformed into Tsurugi who, let's face it, is even hotter.

"Ehhhiiiii!" Aoi screamed as something poked her shoulder.

"Geez, what's up with you?" Midori folded her arms while Akane took some shots of random things. Some of her class mates stared at her briefly before going back to their own business. Aoi had been so preoccupied with her daydream that she didn't notice the bell had rung for lunch.

"You seem to be so far away, what were you thinking about?" Akane asked in that gentle way of hers.

"Uh, um n-n-nothing, really… just worried about Tenma," Aoi lied. "He didn't come to school today."

"Heh, really?" Midori frowned, arms akimbo and feet spread. Aoi always thought this stance made her sempai look like a martial artist. And a scary one at that.

"Er, well, gotta go and, erm get some food," Aoi quickly stood up and raced out of the classroom, leaving her sempais staring wide-eyed after her.

Tsurugi sneezed loudly._ Ho, ho, one pretty girl must be thinking of me_. He smirked. Today wasn't so awful after all. The heat wasn't too bad now, Tsurugi managed to incense the Raimon team (his favorite hobby), some girls gave him their numbers (he had no intention of calling them), and that irritating Tenma was absent (a miracle). He also found that girl's name: Aoi Sorano._ Pretty name, pretty girl_.

He was in the soccer club room, enjoying the peace, having it all to himself since the other players were too scared to be near him.

"Ahem," he was startled by a voice behind him. Tsurugi slowly turned, wanting to give the intruder his 'fuck-off' look; instead he saw Aoi, clutching an ice block still in its package, giving _him_ the 'fuck-off' look.

"Well, hello," Tsurugi smiled and winked. Aoi blushed and glared at him (managing only to look tsudere), then settled on the couch on the other side of the room. Tsurugi had his eyes on her though she didn't seem to notice. Aoi got out her ice block, the tip of which she absently started licking in a manner that made Tsurugi rather uncomfortable. Then she began to eagerly lick the sides; it didn't help Tsurugi that the Popsicle was cylinder-shaped. It dripped down the side of her mouth when she shoved the whole thing in and pulled it out slowly. Much like she was savoring its flavor.

_This is pathetic. I'm getting a hard on because of an ice block! _Tsurugi swallowed, but his heart started hammering and still she kept sucking that ice block. _What the hell? _Tsurugi thought desperately. _Why the hell hasn't it melted yet! This is bad! _The more he stared at Aoi and her ice block, the more aroused he got. The temperature in the room got hotter and hotter.

Aoi, sweet innocent Aoi, had no idea what power she had over Tsurugi. _What the heck is his problem?_ She knew he was watching her, he wasn't doing anything to hide it and he kept squirming in his seat. His eyes were darting from her face to the ice block, then back to her face. He looked almost desperate. _Oh I get it. He's upset that I have an ice block to combat the heat and he doesn't! _When the ice block was finished Aoi was a little sorry she didn't eat it more slowly; it was such a nice flavor. But there were some droplets left on her hand so she slowly licked them off.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Aoi was pushed over and pinned down to the couch, Tsurugi's body between her legs and his face directly above hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, her heart pounding.

"Tsurugi! W-w-what're you doing?" He only buried his face into her neck and hugged her close to him, his breathing heavy. Aoi felt something very hard poking her thigh; it only took a second to figure it out.

"_Tsurugi!"_

She tried to push him off but he held her tighter. Tsurugi muttered something indistinct to her ear. "What are you doing, Tsurugi," Aoi asked firmly, trying to ignore the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt weird, startling and pleasant at the same time.

"I can't take it anymore! I really want… I wanna…," Tsurugi had no clue what he wanted. But breathing in the scent of Aoi's skin caused a flood of images to race through his mind, all of which showed the both of them undressed, in many positions. Yes, that's what he wanted, very much. He raised his face over hers and grinned at Aoi's anxious look. It's not that he wanted her scared, she just looks cute whatever her expression. He licked his lips slowly, Aoi's eyes following the movement of his tongue. Then he daftly caught her bottom lip and sucked. When she didn't react Tsurugi put his whole mouth to hers, kissing her breathless.

Aoi was still processing what was going on. Tsurugi was on top of her, kissing her, his hard _thing _was pressed against her panties and she felt an overwhelming need. This was wrong, she knew that, but it felt so good. Her mouth opened a bit more and his tongue went in, exploring her, tasting her. _This is wrong, this is wrong_, she kept thinking, but her body had a mind of its own. And it was saying, _to hell with it!_

Tsurugi was surprised when Aoi's tongue met with his, and the kiss deepened. She tasted so delicious, so _pleasurable_ he couldn't stop. Aoi's fingers run through his hair, burying themselves in it, pressing him to her. Tsurugi's hands were busy; they explored her body, sliding under her clothes, teasing her breasts through her bra, and then one hand slid down to her panties, feeling her heat. He just couldn't get enough of her. They parted for air, and they gazed at each other with such wildness, the both of them panting. He was so hard and she was hot and wet. They knew where this was going, knew that this maybe their only chance. Nothing could stop them now. Tsurugi pulled her panties off and yanked open her blouse while Aoi went for his belt buckle, unsnapped his trousers and slid the zipper down. Next, more hand action, this time hers on his erection and his fingers playing her clit. Tsurugi moaned as the girl's hands grasped his shaft, a thumb on the head, and she gasped as his fingers stroke her sensitive clit. As he gazed at her through half lidded eyes, the image of her sucking the ice block came to him. Oh he really wanted to be that ice block now.

"Aoi," The girl's eyes snapped opened as Tsurugi pulled away from her_. Her anxious face was so exquisite._ Then he stood up and put his cock in front of her face, explaining as she ogled it,"Do what you did to that popcicle."

"B-but… ," she held the thick member but didn't do anything. It felt like torture to Tsurugi.

"But what! Put me in your mouth and suck me off. What's so hard about that?" His hands were in her hair but he didn't force her; he wouldn't want her to bite him if he tried.

"I've never… it's my first time… I don't know," Aoi looked like she was about to cry and Tsurugi gently patted her head even though his cock was hurting; it needed to be serviced.

"It's okay, just suck. That's all." He achieved his point and shoved himself into her mouth and Aoi immediately began to service it. For a first timer she did it well. Aoi did as Tsurugi told her to and more: she licked and sucked his tip while one hand pumped the shaft; she licked the shaft, making sure he saw her do it. He didn't taste so bad, and she liked the moans he made and the dazed passion in his eyes. She put the whole thing into her mouth; his sigh of pleasure prodded her on as she swirled her tongue around him. His cock twitched as some pre-cum leaked out, and she concentrated on the very sensitive tip.

"I'm cumming!" Tsurugi gritted his teeth. He came in her mouth, hands clutching her hair, his body shuddering. However, Aoi was not prepared for the huge amount of his cum and ended up with her face covered in some of it.

"You're supposed to drink it all, Aoi," Tsurugi grinned as Aoi reddened. He bent over wiped her face gently. Then he pushed her down to the couch, one hand on a breast, another feeling her hot, moist entrance. His cock became hard again.

Aoi's body was trembling, both in desire and fear. Would it really hurt the first time? And is Tsurugi's penis going to fit? Tsurugi pushed her legs wide apart, grasped her hips and positioned himself.

"Do you want this?" he asked softly, erection tip teasing her. _What a stupid question._ "Yes!" Aoi answered, desire apparent in her voice. She felt the nudge but her hymen resisted. And then another nudge broke through slightly. There was a sharp pain and she tensed. Tsurugi finally thrust in forcefully to the hilt, filling her utterly. Amazing, he was so big yet they fit together perfectly.

He didn't move in order for her body time to adjust to him, but Aoi could see how much he really wanted to move. The pain faded quickly though there tiny tears in her eyes. Aoi smiled up at Tsurugi, telling him it was okay. Immediately he began thrusting, a sweet torture for the girl who really wanted him to fuck her senseless. Sweat was beading on their bodies, making them erotically slippery.

She was so soft, like velvet. Aoi was moaning, urging him to go faster, but Tsurugi chose to take it slow, her softness brushing him, making him groan aloud. He ducked his head to take her mouth in his, earning more moans from the girl. Then he increased his tempo. Screw going slow, she was driving him crazy.

"Tsu- hnn- Tsu…rugi, ahhh hn!" were all Aoi could say; gripping his strong arms was all she could do. _So good. _He was bringing her to the edge; she wanted to hurl herself toward it, her mind now completely focused on her need. He was giving her a glimpse of heaven, Nirvana, somewhere amazing anyway. But then he stopped and pulled out, leaving her feeling empty. Aoi made an animal sound of frustration. She wanted him to finish what he started. Tsurugi's eyes glittered and he flipped her over. He briefly caressed her bottom before taking her again from behind plunging harder and faster than before. She had to brace herself against the couch to keep from getting pressed in to it. Each thrust made her call out, each one brought her closer to completion.

Tsurugi leaned forward to take hold of her breasts and he kissed her shoulder. Aoi turned her head so that their lips could meet, their tongues dancing in tune with their bodies. Together they raced toward release. Aoi reached her climax first, and she came with a gasping sob. Tsurugi followed her, panting her name over and over as he came, shooting his load into her. They collapsed, exhausted.

"…."

"…."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, that was… that was something," Tsurugi grinned at her and Aoi beamed back. They snuck into the showers to wash off but ended up doing it again in one of the little shower cubicles.

Once they were clean and dressed, the both of them sat on that same couch. Tsurugi could still smell the scent of their little _activity_, and he couldn't stop grinning. Aoi had a faint blush and she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. Tsurugi's hand covered hers and she blushed even deeper. _Why?_ Tsurugi thought. _Why do I want to keep her close to me even though I got what I wanted? _

Aoi coughed to get his attention. _Am I really going to do this! Oh God, what if he rejects it? _Onedeep breath, then another, calm down. Tsurugi stared at her, one brow raised and arms folded. "What are we gonna do about this?" she asked. He blinked at her in surprise and dropped her hand.

"Eh? Do about what?"

"_This_," Aoi gestured at the couch. "I mean, is it okay?" Tsurugi shrugged and looked away. _Better now or feel regret forever. _"Tsurugi." The young man glanced up at the sound of his name. "D-d-do you w-w-want to go out… go steady I mean."

Tsurugi's eyes widened. "Well, ya'know, I don't think the rest of the team would want you dating me. Besides I'm bad for your health," he smiled ruefully._ But it would be nice to be a normal teenager for a while. _

"But," Aoi could hardly believe she was saying this. "But they don't have to know." She'd moved closer to him, and had one hand pressing his thigh. "No one does…" She watched him swallow as he thought over her offer.

"Aoi… are you sure?" he gazed at her. "If anyone does find out, your friends will be pissed." And so will Fifth Sector, but she didn't have know that. Aoi smiled back, "I'm sure of it."

Just as they were about kiss, who else but Tenma Matsukaze breezed in, fresh from solitary practice. He stopped dead at the sight before him: Tsurugi leaning over Aoi, one hand on her knee and the other gripping her wrist.

"Ohhh crap," Tsurugi muttered as the enraged soccer freak advanced towards them. He glanced at Aoi, who was clutching his hand tightly.

_Ah, well, the future is still bright and I'm not alone anymore. Raimon isn't so bad after all._

End_  
><em>

**There you have it, an Inazuma Eleven smut! This is the longest I've ever written so please let me know that I did not waste my time on it... anyway I'll like to acknowledge any other authors whose stories of a similar genre who are infinately better than me, so please no flames. By the way, I have no idea what real sex is like I only read about it, so please forgive the inaccuracy of this work, and I believe in safety first.**

**Please review :) and let me know how my writing can be better.  
><strong>


End file.
